TRADUCTION - Sleeping with calmness - Dormir avec calme
by Uema
Summary: TRADUCTION. [jinroutohru] Natsuno a souvent été dormir chez Tohru... mais ça ne dérangeais pas le concerné, au contraire, il ressentait quelque chose pour lui.


Traduction de "Sleeping with calmness" de** jinroutohru**.

Le scénario ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à l'auteur originel de cette fiction en Anglais : **jinroutohru**.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au roman d'horreur de l'écrivaine japonaise** Fuyumi Ono**, l'adaptation en manga est de **Ryu Fujisaki**, l'adaptation en animé est du **studio Daume**, et l'adaptation en vostfr est de **Kazé**.

PS : J'ai traduis des fictions de Shiki pour que les fangrils "TohruxNatsuno" aient quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. n-n 

* * *

Note de l'auteur (**jinroutohru**) : Mon premier essai sur une fic avec une fic en essayant de sortir de ce hiatus -_- Je dois trouver quelque chose d'autre à écrire, parce que je n'ai plus qu'une chose à finir et je veux faire de nouvelles fics avec d'autres fandom ... et plus de fics de SHIKI !

J'aime les reviews ~

btw, la fiction se passe avant que Tohru ne devienne [Uema : comprendra qui pourra, évitons le spoil, .u.] ^ ^ Enjoy ~ 

* * *

Encore une fois, Natsuno avait décidé de rester dormir chez Tohru. D'ailleurs, ça ne dérangeait absolument pas le concerné, au contraire, il aimait être près de Natsuno, dernièrement, il avait ressenti quelque chose pour Natsuno mais il ne voulait lui avouer.

Pour Natsuno c'était pour qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement sans Megumi lui rampant sur sa maison, mais pourquoi seulement lorsque Tohru était proche qu'il se sentait protégé et calme? Depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Tohru avait été agréable, même si il avait essayé d'être froid, Tohru a toujours essayé d'être ami avec lui.

Natsuno observait Tohru jouer jeux vidéo, Tohru lui demanda s'il voulait jouer pour qu'il puisse se distraire un peu de ce qu'il se passait chez lui, car il a essayé de demander Natsuno pourquoi il restait souvent ici, mais Natsuno ne voulait pas de lui dire la vérité, donc, Tohru avait abandonné.

Natsuno ne pouvait pas en supporter plus et décida de s'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée. Tohru n'avait pas remarqué que Natsuno s'endormait, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le poids de son corps sur son épaule, surpris, il l'observa.

"Hey Natsuno, tu devrais peut-être aller dormir." dit Tohru en essayant de le garder éveillé.

"Je suis... fatigué..." chuchota Natsuno avant de s'endormir pour de bon contre l'épaule de Tohru.

Tohru cligna des yeux et sourit, il mit le jeu vidéo sur "Pause", passa ses bras autour du corps du brun et l'amena doucement contre lui.

"C'est bon..."

Il se sentait bien à étreindre Natsuno, il n'était pas sûr si le sentiment qu'il ressentait était de l'amitié ou une tout autre chose.

Tohru pouvait facilement le soulever, remarquant alors que Natsuno n'était pas bien lourd. Puis, il le déposa sur le lit. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait avec lui, il était venu dormir ici très souvent ces jours-ci, mais aussi longtemps que Natsuno ne dirait rien, ce ne serait surement pas lui qui le ferait craquer.

Tohru regarder le visage endormi de Natsuno, "Il est mignon quand il dort." pensait-il en souriant. Il posa une main sur le front de Natsuno et, sans réfléchir, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

Natsuno bougea légèrement pour se tourner sur le côté et Tohru, surpris, recula rapidement. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne se réveillait pas, il se frotta l'arrière du crâne en riant nerveusement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce sentiment pour Natsuno, mais n'allait surement pas le laisser seul maintenant.

"Je serais toujours là pour toi..." murmura Tohru avant d'aller éteindre la lumière ainsi que débrancher son jeu vidéo.

Il s'allongea par la suite aux côtés de Natsuno et sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil, un de ses bras ceinturant la taille de Natsuno. 

* * *

Si vous avez aimé cette traduction, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, je les transmettrais à l'auteur ! nwn


End file.
